1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for trailer hitches. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover for a trailer hitch which provides an attractive yet utilitarian shell in order to protect and to cover a trailer hitch, and to prevent injury to those working in the vicinity of a trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitches are commonly attached to the rear bumper of a vehicle for the purpose of pulling a trailer. These hitches typically employ a tow ball at the distal end for receiving a trailer. At the proximal end, the hitch defines a draw bar which attaches to the rear bumper of a vehicle. Such trailer hitches are frequently used by truck owners to pull a trailer having a boat or perhaps lawn maintenance materials.
A hazard inherent with the use of trailer hitches is the potential for those working in proximity to the trailer hitch to inadvertently bump their leg against the hitch. In this regard, a trailer hitch which is attached to a vehicle but is not hitched to a trailer creates a risk to those walking around the rear of the vehicle of coming into contact with the trailer hitch. This, in turn, can cause injury to the kneecap, shin, or other part of the lower extremities. In the case of smaller children, an even greater risk of injury exists inasmuch as trailer hitches are at face or even eye level.
In an effort to avoid injury, covers have been constructed which cover an extended portion of a trailer hitch. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,968 and 5,037,122 issued to Beckerer, Jr., in 1990 and 1991, respectively, provide a protective cover for a trailer hitch which runs the length of the hitch. These covers included a dome extending upwards in order to cover the tow ball. However, these covers do not minimize the risk of injury to one who is walking around the rear of a vehicle and who bumps a lower extremity against the side or a front edge of the cover. These devices essentially substitute one hard object having sharp edges for another of similar shape.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,743 and 6,039,339, issued in 1996 and in 2000, respectively, to Bello, a cover for a trailer hitch is offered which is of softer material. In the '743 patent, the device is described as being a shock absorbing material. In the '339 patent, the material is an inflatable and deflatable rubber or plastic. In each case, the cover comprises portions which extend away from the tow ball and towards the rear bumper at an angle. While these covers assist in minimizing the risk of injury to one who is walking around the rear of a vehicle, it is evident that a deformable substance may deform too much, with the lower extremity still being capable of hitting the side of the trailer hitch. Moreover, the deformable or inflatable substance suffers from having a shorter life than a more rigid material inasmuch as such can be torn or punctured.
It is clear that a need remains for a trailer hitch cover which is durable, yet which protects those walking towards the trailer hitch from receiving a direct blow to the lower extremities.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover which is externally constructed of a durable material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover which does not conform to the shape of the trailer hitch, but which has durable members which extend away from the trailer hitch at an angle, thereby protecting those walking towards the trailer hitch from receiving a direct blow to the lower extremities.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover which has no sharp edges.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch cover which is attractive, and which allows for the easy mounting of a trademark or decoration for display.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a trailer hitch cover which is easily mounted when the trailer hitch is not in use, and then removed when the trailer hitch is to be employed.